


Drinking Games

by mogwai_do



Series: In Vino Veritas [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drinking, Gen, mention of F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: Why do we never learn where alcohol is concerned?





	Drinking Games

Truth or dare had seemed like a good idea at the time, of course that time had been somewhere between the fourth and fifth bottles of very good wine that had been contributed to the evening.

"Poor Jack," Daniel mourned, "Missing this - stoopid Pentagon."

Sam nodded sagely, or it would have been if not for the paper hat made from a napkin that Daniel had presented her with sometime after the third bottle. "Spent a year there - assholes the lot of 'em... 'cept Davis, he's okay, he's practically SGC now."

Teal'c nodded, managing gravitas despite the rather strange smile he wore. "Indeed, I believe that ColonelO'Neill has suggested that MajorDavis accompany SG9 on several missions."

"Whose turn is it?" Daniel asked apropos of nothing in particular.

Teal'c replied, "I believe it is DoctorFrasier's turn."

"Call me Janet, Teal'c."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement of the honour, "Janet, I believe it is your turn."

"Okay then, um, truth."

Having already passed such typical markers as losing their virginity, most embarrassing moments, thoughts on their first trip through the Gate, and dares such as Sam touching Junior, Daniel having to sing 'I'm a little teapot' in Abydonian and Teal'c wearing Cassie's deely-boppers, she should have expected this.

"Okaaaay then, Janet," Sam ordered, "Tell us about your kinkiest date."

"Ah geez, okay, um," she took a few moments to marshal her brain cells so she wouldn't do anything unforgivable. She trusted her friends, but this wasn't entirely her secret to tell. "It was in college - my 21st birthday - and it was just me and my friends Jonathon and Rick and we were in my room with a couple of bottles of... god can't remember what... was good though. And we were playing Spin The Bottle - as you do."

"As you do," Daniel agreed easily.

"And, well..."

Sam interrupted appearing to have reached some sort of conclusion. "You and Jonathon and Rick," the astrophysicist counted out on her fingers and gave a wicked grin. "Janet, that's evil," she admired. "Did they get all embarrassed when they had to kiss?"

Janet pouted, "Not that evil, see, Rick was gay and Jonathon was bi."

Daniel started laughing, while Sam looked kind of shocked, "Did you know?"

Janet laughed, "Yeah. I knew about Rick practically since I met him, but it was another game of Spin The Bottle about three months before when we both found out about Jonathon. Shocked the crap out of both of us. Rick had fancied Jonathon for a while, but hadn't dared make a move and well... you can imagine." Sam certainly could judging from the colour of her face.

" _Anyway_ , this time, I can't remember whose idea it was, but things progressed and we kinda, um, moved it to the bed." The half-horrified, half-awed expression on Sam's face made her rush the rest, "Rick did Jonathon while Jonathon did me."

Daniel spewed expensive wine everywhere - fortunately it was the white and not the red that they'd finished earlier. "God, and I used to think you were the sensible one," then he smirked, "was it good?"

Janet felt her face heat so much she thought it could probably be picked up by satellite. "Oh yeah," she hadn't really meant for her voice to get all dreamy and reminiscent, but damn it had been good. She'd been kissed and pampered and pleased and her biggest kink had been catered to and no awkwardness at all the next morning as they'd all stumbled around totally hungover. Best damn birthday present she'd ever had.

Daniel shook his head, "Well, I don't think we can top that."

Janet promptly snorted and Daniel turned redder than she had when he realised what he'd said, while Sam collapsed, laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Even Teal'c had a suspiciously large smile on his normally impassive face.

"Gee, one lousy six hour budget meeting and you're all having fun without me," Jack mourned as he wandered into the room and dropped onto the floor in the gap Daniel made for him. He looked around at the still red Daniel, Sam gasping for breath, Teal'c's unusual expression and turned to Janet. "Doc, whatcha been telling these impressionable kids?"

Daniel stuck his tongue out at Jack's back, which seemed to set Sam off again. "Careful Daniel," she called, "you'll give Janet ideas!"

Daniel withdrew his tongue so quickly it was a wonder it didn't give him whiplash. It made Jack turn around too and his eyebrow did an impressive imitation of Teal'c's, then he leaned over, picked up the last bottle and drained the last couple of inches in the bottom.

"You kids are going to be so sorry in the morning," he grinned, but he didn't seem too put out about it, happy to see his kids this relaxed and in such good moods.

"Not as sorry as Janet," Sam announced triumphantly before laughing so hard she passed out. That seemed to signal a natural break and since they'd reached the end of the alcohol it made sense to call it a night. Jack decided to head home since he'd hardly had anything to drink, but first came the task of getting the kids to bed. Teal'c who was still mostly sober, carried the snoring Sam to Cassie's bed while Daniel slowly crawled on hands and knees to the couch. When he returned, Teal'c settled on the floor near Daniel for his kel'no'reem. After much drunken negotiation and insistences that 'no, I'm perfectly capable of finding the bedroom, I'm not _that_ drunk' it proved simpler in the end for Jack to just pick Janet up and carry her.

Janet was drunk and horny, reminiscing had brought back some of her best memories and with Jack there... "You looked so fucking gorgeous," she murmured as he steered her to the bedroom. "Rick was hot and you were just... god, you didn't even have to do anything, I couldn't believe... I could have come just watching..." She trailed off into a dreamy silence as Jack tried to get her actually into the bed.

Janet wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him down with her, of course he was so much bigger and stronger than her that all that happened was that she ended up kind of hanging from his neck. With a smile, Jack bent down until she was on the bed and proceeded to unwrap her octopus arms. Janet pouted, she felt flirty and determined and dammit she hadn't had any in longer than she could remember right now.

With some devious manoeuvring she managed to get Jack in a liplock and he had to give up and accede to her demands or else lose handfuls of hair. Sneaky bastard that he was though, the Colonel stopped fighting and gave her the kiss she'd been craving, hot and long and deep. Distraction and diversion were proven successful military tactics and Janet eased her grip on him, forgetting entirely what she'd been doing as her hands tried to get into his shirt.

By the time he pulled away, she felt all pliant and relaxed and Jack was able to ease away completely. In her drunken daze it took Janet a minute to realise that he was pulling the quilt up around her and tucking her in, she pouted, but he was distressingly stubborn.

"You're going to have such a sore head tomorrow," he grinned. Janet pouted some more, but finally acquiesced when she realised he wasn't going to take advantage of her drunken state, much to her disappointment, but she grabbed his wrist anyway and refused to let go until she got a goodnight kiss. Gracious in victory, Jack acquiesced and gave her a sweet, almost chaste kiss, he pulled away slowly and realised she wasn't far from sleep now.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured with a grin.

Janet returned it with a dopey grin of her own, "Oh yeeaahh," she drawled and within moments was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Jack shook his head somewhat ruefully and quietly left the room, knowing they were all going to pay for the drinking spree come the morning at which point he would have his fun.


End file.
